


结个婚吧（下）

by killin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killin/pseuds/killin





	结个婚吧（下）

平日里都是素白一身的蓝二公子，难得的一袭红装，魏无羡勾着面前人的脖子缠吻，虽说二人婚前什么该做的不该做的都做了个遍，但是今日是不同的，今日是大婚，是洞房花烛，是他们正大光明，昭告天下的日子。  
“二哥哥，你说，那些仰慕你的小丫头，会不会狠得牙痒痒啊，好好的含光君，便宜了夷陵老祖去。”魏无羡手上急躁的往人衣襟里探，嘴上还没个把门的，看着这人一脸禁欲的样子，就忍不住撩拨。  
蓝忘机也是在忍无可忍的边缘了，捏住魏无羡两只不安分的手，一把扯了自己的抹额，手法娴熟的缠上去，给人捆了个结实，“没便宜，是我所求。”  
魏无羡扬着脖子，任由蓝忘机细细密密的吻上来，被捆住了也没挣扎，顺从的抬起胳膊举到头顶去，打趣的撩闲话还是没断，“你说你，都说蓝二公子端方雅正，世家楷模，他们是不知道，他们嘴里雅正的含光君，不仅要天天，还爱捆人。”说完自己凑上去，亲了亲蓝忘机光洁的额头。  
“没带抹额的含光君，也就我能看了吧。”魏无羡笑着，仔细的打量起眼前人，红衣胜火，仅有的一点白色也已经缠在自己的手腕上，总觉得他这个人，白衣和蓝衣是最好看，没想到红衣也别有一番风味，当真好看的人，怎么样都好看。  
蓝忘机动作未停，淅淅索索的已经吻到了胸口，手下更是已经摸到了系腰的绳结，顺手就给拆开了去，甚至湿热的手掌已经触到了魏无羡的阴茎，已经抬了头，还没有完全勃起。  
魏无羡还打算絮叨，“啊哈，蓝湛，你也不用这么急吧，这才几天没见，你也不用真的天天吧，你别，轻点，嗯，对，再用点力，哈呵，蓝湛，二哥哥，你也太会了……”  
微皱了下眉，蓝忘机凑过去，叼起魏无羡的唇肉，狠狠的吮吸了一通，说：“天天就是天天，欠下的，还。”  
魏无羡瞪大了双眼，一阵瞳孔地震，心想着，大哥，我说的几天，可是婚礼准备期间十天半个月还多啊，中间就偷溜着来了一次，这一次还完了，我命还有么？  
“蓝湛！你不能这样，虽然我们洞房花烛本应如此，那你也不能太过分好不好，”蓝忘机抬头，一双眼睛望进魏无羡眼底，带着欲望的眼神，让魏无羡突然心里一凉，怪叫一声不好，要遭。“你你你，你适可而止一点，三次，三次不能再多了，蓝湛，就三次，好不好？”  
到底是忍无可忍，蓝忘机一把拽下魏无羡的裤子，握着他的脚踝盘到自己腰上，声音隐忍而低哑，“魏婴，闭嘴。”  
胸口的两颗肉粒已经接受过一次洗礼，肿胀起来，接踵而至的二次洗礼，立刻就敏感的不是一个层次，魏无羡熟悉的很，啄吻说明想要温存，像现在这样噬咬，牙齿叼着磨蹭，是急了，想要了。  
魏无羡扭着腰身，自己将衣服蹭的落了大半，还是不怕死一样的撩拨，“可是二哥哥，羡羡长着一张嘴，就是要说话的，二哥哥，要说的，”魏无羡直起身，贴到蓝忘机耳边去，贴着他耳边吹气，“蓝湛，爱你，心悦你，想要给你，你要不要啊？”  
大概他是等不到一句要了。  
蓝忘机眼看着红了眼，一只手握着魏无羡的细腰，另一只手拽着身下的衣服，用力一扯，布料撕碎刺啦的声吓得魏无羡一个激灵。  
然后他就没力气在想什么，后腰的敏感点被握着来回撩拨，还没有释放的阴茎又回到蓝忘机手里，为了防止他在说些什么乱七八糟话，蓝忘机直接将人吻住，一口喘息的机会都不给，直到魏无羡到了，含着呜咽，身体一阵痉挛射出来，才被放开，喘口气。  
双手依旧被牢牢的困住，魏无羡能做到的最大限度也就是抬起手，将人勾过来，讨一个安慰的拥抱，窝在人怀里，等待不应期过去。  
他闭着眼，任由蓝忘机在他喉结处舔舐啃咬，不重，更像磨牙，惹的魏无羡发痒，耳边衣料摩擦的嘻嗦声不断，再睁眼时，身上人已经脱了个干净，下身肿胀的巨物光明正大的挺立着，渗出一点水渍，好像在提醒他，没有满足。  
魏无限吞了吞口水，突然觉得后面有些麻痒，一时间想要他直接进来，贯穿他。  
“蓝……”没等魏无羡说点什么，蓝忘机就已经注意到魏无羡的神情，时隔数日，刚刚在一起，刚体会到那种蚀骨的甜蜜的人，想的人，何止是他一个？  
后穴被开发的过程依旧艰难，不管经过了多少次，魏无羡的后面，还是一如初次的紧致，蓝湛试探性的伸了一根手指，也不知道他从哪搞来的东西，魏无羡看着他从床边摸过来一个陶瓷小罐，从里面挖出像是猪油一样的膏体，但是猪油的油腻，反倒还有一种很好闻的香味。  
带着软膏进入的很顺利，甚至一根手指都没有很明显的不适，按照以往，魏无羡铁要先闹上一闹，本来也不是用来做那事的地方，被打开的难受，是能忍的，只是这么好的借口，当然要忍不住撒个娇的。  
刚接触的有些凉，等进到里面了，膏体遇热一化开，魏无羡就体会到了这东西的好处，像是冒了水，很是方便了身上人进入。  
“哈嗯，蓝湛，你是，从哪里搞来的这东西，”两根手指在体内试探抠挖，虽然比不上那东西，却也不是毫无感觉，“蓝忘机，你可是含光君，如今怎么，成天只想着这些，你，嗯啊，你轻点，你怎么，这东西都弄来了。”  
魏无羡感觉后穴开始有了些麻痒感，突然意识到这东西可能还有些别的用途，那些话本里有的那种东西。  
“含，哼啊，含光君，你知道这东西，嘶，你慢点啊，这可是青楼南风馆里的东西，你是怎么拿来的？”说罢，蓝忘机伸进了第三根手指，“你，啊，不，我不行了，你直接，直接进来。”  
蓝忘机听着魏无羡的催促，感觉自己也差不多到极限了，抽出在湿热的内里做扩张的手指，又挖了些软膏随便涂在自己的物事上，也不含糊，挺腰直接捅到了底。  
含光君的尺寸，哪是手指能比的。  
“啊！蓝湛，你不能因为结婚了就这么对我，你以前没有这么凶的！”听着魏无羡的苛责，蓝忘机也不做言语，看他大概也不是真的那么疼，试探着运动起来。  
虽说也不是雏了，但是蓝忘机的东西，也同他的人一样，着实算不上平凡，魏无羡仰躺着，双腿被掰成M型，腿间拉开到最大，被迫忍受着身下深深浅浅的撞击，嘴里哼哼唧唧的说不出一句完整的话。  
胸前的两颗又回到蓝忘机手里，被攥着揉捏，双重刺激下，魏无羡觉得自己的家伙又颤巍巍抬起了头，甚至立起来，几次都蹭过蓝忘机块状分明的腹肌，可他愣是不睬不理，只专心进攻能让魏无羡呻吟变了调的那一点。  
一个回合不到，魏无羡就喊哑了嗓子，偏偏自己的手被束缚着，动作不了。  
生理盐水也顺着眼角，粘在睫毛上，噗嗤噗嗤往下掉，嘤语着，“蓝湛，你摸摸它，不然，不然你松开我也行，蓝湛，嗯，蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，别，你慢点，羡羡受不了了……”  
蓝忘机不知倦一样，一下吻住魏无羡多嘴多舌的唇，手臂揽着魏无羡的腰，将人拉的更近些，腰上发力，耸动的更加迅猛，次次顶在魏无羡要命的那一点上，又快又狠。  
魏无羡被抓着，胳膊套过蓝忘机的脖子，手够着他的背，被顶的受不了了，便在他背上层层叠叠的戒鞭痕上，再添一层新的抓伤。  
“唔嗯，蓝，蓝湛，我要到了，蓝湛，啊啊，哈嗯啊，蓝湛！”魏无羡尖叫着，一股浊液喷溅在蓝忘机胸口，又滴滴答答的滴落在他自己身上，两个人身上都黏黏糊糊的沾着魏无羡的精液，好不色情。  
蓝忘机没给魏无羡喘气的时间，他自己也快了，没管他还在不应期，接着收缩的小穴，抱着人狠冲几十下，总算是交代了第一次。  
魏无羡缓了口气，还是觉得后面痒得很，不知足一样，咗着一穴的精液，还是裹着蓝忘机的东西不肯放松，魏无羡觉得情况不太对，正常来说，蓝忘机一次之后，他就该恨不得把这糟心东西吐出去，今天是怎么了？  
魏无羡想起了蓝忘机用的那个软膏。  
“蓝湛，你实话告诉我，这东西，你哪来的？”魏无羡潮红着脸，指了指摆在他脸侧的小罐子。  
蓝忘机抱着他，闷着声，回答：“聂宗主，说是新婚赠礼，今晚用得上。”  
聂怀桑！  
魏无羡感觉还在他体内的蓝忘机的那东西逐渐醒了过来，等一下，这么快？  
“蓝湛你等等，我都两次了，你让我缓缓。”  
蓝忘机腾出一只手摁住魏无羡躁动不安的两只爪子，一点也没有解开的意思，“魏婴，洞房花烛，夜还长。”  
魏无羡脸上哭唧唧，内心妈了个臭逼，后面好难受，想要，可是按照今天的趋势，他明天还要去给蓝老先生奉茶啊！  
魏无羡看着头顶蔓延的红色，这不是他预想的洞房花烛！他想要喝醉的，可可爱爱的蓝湛啊！  
被做的昏睡过去的前一秒，魏无羡想着，下辈子，和蓝湛一起，不会也被这样吃的死死的吧？  
魏无羡听着耳边的粗喘，彻底昏睡过去。

时隔千年后的某一个除夕。  
长相同魏无羡如出一辙的男子裹着大袄，猫在化妆间里，手里端着手机，抿着嘴，脸色那叫一个一言难尽。  
你战哥：狗崽崽，春晚内容不能透露的，你知道的，不是我不报备啊。  
手机那头，一个面相同蓝忘机像了个十成十的男子也端着手机，噘着嘴，一脸的不高兴。  
啵崽崽：是呢，知道的，战哥演的可好的，和娜姐抱了好久，还转圈圈，还笑的那么开心，我知道的，我不介意战哥，我一点都不介意。  
肖战看着手机，也不知道为啥脑子里闪过一个高冷的人影，一袭白衣，绝对说不出这种话，思想只存在了一刻钟，就被肖战立刻扔出了脑海，王一博个小醋包，让他知道了还得了？虽然不知道是谁，那个人还不会被摩托撞死暂时不知道，但是他是确定会死了。  
你战哥：狗崽崽最乖了对不对，娜姐都结婚了，我最爱的我家狗崽崽嘛，别生气了嘛~  
王一博看着手机微信界面上他战哥的信息，嘴巴撇的更高了。  
啵崽崽：是啊，娜姐都结婚了，我们还没有结婚，战哥又是为演艺事业现身，理解的。  
肖战现在一个头两个大，这狗崽子是喝了一缸醋咩，这么难哄的？  
你战哥：王一博，你可以了啊，你再墨迹我可赶不上航班了，还是说你让我现在退了去河南的机票？  
王一博看着机票，河南四个字，眉头一挑，整个人舒服的靠在沙发上，翘着二郎腿，一只手吧嗒吧嗒的打着字，耳朵边上还有王妈的念叨，“王一博，把腿放下来，像什么样子，一点形象都没有，小战那孩子看上你什么呦。”  
啵崽崽：不行，战哥，我伤心了，2019最后一个抱抱不给我就算了，2020年第一个抱抱必须要给我！  
肖战看着手机里的信息，嘴角不自觉的上扬，现在已经在去机场的路上，行李是早就收拾好了的，还有半个来小时，他就能到机场，再有两个多小时，就能见到他的狗崽崽了。  
你战哥：好啦，什么时候这么黏糊了，我要去机场了，还有什么要交代的了么狗崽崽。  
王一博看了眼时间，笑出了小括号，快要见到了。  
啵崽崽：我想想。  
肖战拿着手机等了一会儿。  
啵崽崽：有了  
啵崽崽：战哥  
啵崽崽：小心腰  
啵崽崽：^v^  
肖战很想退机票，现在，立刻，马上。  
你战哥：……  
肖战熄了屏，打算眯个眼，春晚的事物多，容不得任何差错，几天的准备下来，他也有点累了。  
大概过了几分钟，或者十几分钟，肖战不知道，他是被一通电话喊醒的，迷迷糊糊的接起来，喂了一声，对面很吵，满耳朵听到的都是鞭炮的声音。  
电话那头终于响起了人的声音，熟悉的王一博的声音传过来，他说：“战哥，还忘了跟你说，我爱你，明天，也请多指教。”  
肖战举着电话，看着窗外入眼的光，说：“我也爱你，狗崽崽。”  
窗外的光更亮了。  
“王一博，我到机场了。”


End file.
